


The Room

by mirumosgoldenvape



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Suspense, rip kanae, this is very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirumosgoldenvape/pseuds/mirumosgoldenvape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't go in the forbidden room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's our first time posting anything on ao3 so we have this.

Inhale. Exhale. His breath was shaky, and his hands were trembling. Kanae took slow, careful steps towards the end of the hallway. Inhale. Exhale. He couldn’t stop the shaking. Never in his life had Kanae been so afraid. He continued to take slow steps towards the end of the hallway. Inhale. Exhale. Kanae desperately tried to steady his mind, tried to forget what he was about to do, and the horrors he would face if he was ever found out. Inhale. Exhale. The end of the hallway grew ever closer until at last he reached the end. In front of him was a large door with a padlock on it. Kanae shakily moved to decode the lock.

\---

“Kanae! What do you think you are doing?” Kanae whipped his head around, and he found himself face to face with Matsumae. He immediately straightened himself. He had been in the Tsukiyama mansion long enough to know it was best not to lie. “I-I was exploring.”  
In a mansion as large as the Tsukiyama’s, it would take years to know every nook and cranny, but Kanae was set on knowing in a few months. He had started in the larger, more bustling areas of the mansion, but now was getting to the more hidden places. As soon as he saw the long hallway on one of the deeper levels. Immediately, he ran to the end of the hallway to open the door.  
Matsumae walked forward until she was but two feet away from kanae. Suddenly, Kanae found himself very afraid of Matsumae, the women was one of the more intimidating people he had met; this was no exception. Towering over him, she leaned down. “Do not ever go into that room.” She stood up and turned her back to him, her malicious aura lost.

\---

The lock was open, it’s pass code a simple “SHUU”. Inhale. Exhale. He opened the door.  
“Matsumae?”  
“Yes Kanae?”  
“What’s in that room? Why can’t I go in it?”  
SIlence. No answer. Kanae dared to catch a glimpse of the woman in front of him. Her face had grown sullen.  
“Kanae, listen to me very carefully. Do not acknowledge that rooms existence. Especially do not mention this room to Mirumo.” Kanae shuddered. He’d never seen Matsumae so afraid before. Whatever was in this room must be something horrible.

\---

Slowly, Kanae stepped into the empty room. The only light came from a single magnificent light bulb in the center of the room. Inhale. Exhale. A table was at the end, its surface barren except for a single box. Inhale. Exhale. Kanae took it a step at a time, slowly approaching the table.  
Whispers filled the room, hushed voices exchanging gossip, something had happened. “Eliza? What’s going on?” Kanae’s voice wavered, afraid something had happened to Shuu-sama, he always seemed to be getting in trouble.  
“Marcus tried to break into the room.” Her voice was hushed, her eyes sad.  
“The room?”  
Eliza looked at him incredulously. “The forbidden room.”  
“Oh…” Kanae thought back to the room Matusmae had worried about. What was going to happen to Marcus? He began to turn his head in different directions, scanning the crowd, but stopped when he felt a hand calmly rest on his shoulder. Eliza smiled weakly at him.  
“You won’t be finding Marcus anywhere. I’m sorry Kanae.”  
Kanae was ashamed to feel hot tears trickling down his face.

 

\---

The empty room had an aura about it that made Kanae’s hands tremble harder than they already were. It was too late to turn back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he

reached the table. The box on the table was, plain, but Kanae knew that the treasure inside of it was one of the rarest in the world.

\--- 

"Do you know,” Eliza began, “what is inside of that room.” The hot sun beamed down on them, basking them in heat.  
Kanae looked at her with wide eyes, “No, I don’t.” Eliza sighed.  
“I don’t either…” She looked down upon the beautiful garden before them; “But I have heard rumors.”  
Kanae’s head shot up, his eyes alight with interest. “Rumors of what?”  
“Of a treasure.” Eliza turned her body towards him, “I have heard that this treasure is so valuable, so rare, that Mirumo would kill to keep it safe.” Kanae shivered.

\---

Kanae reached his hands out and hesitantly touched it’s smooth surface. This was it, the moment of truth. His shaking hands lifted the lid of the container, and he marvelled at the beauty of the treasure inside. Slowly, he brought it out. The beautiful diamonds glistening in the light, the gold accentuating their magnificence. His heart was racing, Kana’s whole life leading up to this one moment. Inhale. Exhale. The smell of Vanilla Vape™ filled the room. Kanae had been waiting to vape with the beauty for years.  
It’s taste was wonderful, the Vanilla Vape™ was the trademark of the Tsukiyama family, but this one was especially delicious. Its surface was rough in his hands, the diamonds perfectly embossed into it to make the vape pen look graceful. It’s gold flickered in the light. Kanae took slow, steady drags of the vape pen, a dazed smile on his lips.  
Perhaps, it was the happiness rushing through him that made him unaware of his surroundings, or maybe it was the smell of Vanilla Vape™, but for some reason he did not sense the other person in the room with him. A ferocious, rage filled voice shocked him out of his euphoria. “What do you think you are doing, Kanae?” It was Mirumo.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow our tumblr: mirumosgoldenvape.tumblr.com


End file.
